Life With A New Begging
by lunasparklez
Summary: You were always with your friends. Fang, Max, Zero, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, And Gazzy. This only happened because you were a Kuran. Yes that meaning your brother was none other then Kaname and Yuki as you sister. You never wanted to leave the School...Well never with out them anyways. What happens after Kaname gets you from that place?
1. I found you

As she ran towards the sunset she came to a sudden halt. She was about to fall off the cliff. Before she did anything she slipped and fell. She was falling down…fast. After what felt like forever she was falling. And then…she wasn't falling anymore. A….creature had caught her before she hit the bottom. They soared up through the cliff. Once they were at the top she took a closer look. It seemed to be a boy…around 16, he had jet black hair, and wings!? She started to hyperventilate. That is definitely not human! She backed up from him as he looked up.

"What, are you scared?" He asked looking at her

"W-What are you!?" She asked terrified of the answer

"I'm 98% human and 2% bird" He answered like it was no big deal

"Your wings, they're black like your hair, does that make you evil?" The girl asked

"NO, not at all, I just like black, that's how they came" He answered looking away

"Thanks for saving me back there" She said gratefully

" No problem but what were you running from?" He asked

" These things called erasers" She said and trailed off

" TCH, where are they, I'll deal with them" He said with hate in his voice

" Can we just wait, for a bit only though" She said tiredly

" NO I'll just take you to my home" He said and picked her up bridal style

" W-Wait where are you taking me!? Put me down!" She said wiggling

" NO we must leave, I'm taking you to my house like I said, you can stay with us" He said starting to fly

"WAH!" She screamed closing her eyes from the height

"TCH don't look down then" He said flying faster and higher

As they fly, the erasers were already tracking them. That girl was just a- deploy. They knew one of them would be watching, patrolling, they'd just wish it would have been _her_. None- the less, they know where the bass is. Now to report to the school and see what they will think about it. They will attack, and they'll be stronger than before. And what about that new girl, will they train her? Will she be a drag? Can she be helpful? Can she fill the shoes of their mother? No one knows how this will play out.

-At The House-

Your P.O.V.

Well it looked like a very nice home. At least from the outside. I looked towards the driveway and what I saw shocked me. You either had to use a ladder to get down…or fly. So he really is bird. And he knew about erasers. OMG is this the flock!? Well then that means he's Fang. Then there's Iggy,Fudge,Gazzy, and Angel. They said Max took off with her mother when she had the chance to. Is this the flock Jeb told me about…the one I must stay with. Do they know about me? Has Jeb spoke to them?

" H-Hey is your name F-Fang?" I asked kinda scared of his answer.

" Yes, it is, how do you know?" He asked back.

" Then you are the _flock" _I said looking away.

" How do you know?" He said getting more aggravated.

" Jeb, The School" I said ever so often.

" That means your.." He trailed off. You turn around and look at him.

" Yes, I am _ Kuran" You answered looking him in the eyes.

" My, My you grew up a lot, chicken face" He smirked as he teased you.

You two had grown up together. The flock, you were one of them. No not as a bird but a pureblood vampire. You lost connection with them after Kaname _saved_ you. Truth was, you didn't like it there at the school, but the people there, you loved. You were so happy to be back together with them you couldn't help but smile. You ran up and hugged Fang.

" I missed you all so much. And you guys changed.. A lot I didn't even notice you" You said as you let go of him.

"So have you where did your ( Least Favorite Color) Hair go, and your shortness?" He asked.

" I never liked that color so I died it ( Favorite Color) and I wasn't that short before" You said and looked at him.

" HaHa ok, ok let's go into the house" He said then started towards the house. Me quickly following. It feels nice to be at home…Or at least a place where people cared and treated you normal.


	2. Hey Guys!

Fangs P.O.V.

'Wow I actually found her' I thought as I walk to the house. Will everyone remember her? She knows Angel, but Angel wasn't around...Oh well. I'll ask her about it.

"Hey, you weren't around when Angel came, so how do you know about her?" I asked and turn around. She looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I not answer that?" She asked. Now I'm worried but I'll let it slide.

"Yeah, sure" I say then turn back around.

Your P.O.V.

Wooh, thank god he didn't push on the matter. I couldn't just come out and say I know and have been talking with Dylan. It was embarrassing. I despised Dylan no matter how I acted towards him. He will always be my enemy. I can't wait to see everyone. Will they remember me? Will they allow me in? Ugh all the questions. Fang opens the door and I walk in. He comes in behind me and calls out everyone. As I hear the shuffling of feet I hear something...almost like in the back of my mind. _'Hello there!'_ A girl screams in my mind. This is weird, just ignore it. '_Ignoring me huh? That's not nice to do that to a child! Oh well I'll see you down stairs' _And with that it's gone. Hmm that was weird oh well. As I start to feel more sleepy I see people starting to come down the steps. It was…Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Hmm? Where's Dylan, thought he would be here. Oh well, I finally get to see them again! I smile as I hear Nudge gasp Gazzy jump down half the stairs and Iggy just stand there. How strange, Why wasn't he hugging me, Or at least smiling?

"Guys I'm pretty sure you guys remember or do I have to explain?" Fang asked them. Well I think they remember or Gazzy is the same and is always happy with new people and Nudge must think I'm his girl or something like she always does. To my surprise they both ran up to me and hugged me.

" You guys remember" I said in a hushed voice, Tears begging to spill out. I'm still wondering about Iggy, he hasn't done anything.

" I would never forget my best friend" Nudge said. This girl cracks me up.

"And I would never forget my sister" Gazzy said. It's true I would treat him as if he were.

"Thank you, guys" I say then tear up some bit. Iggy hearing the crying perks up.

"Eh? Who's hear? Who's crying? OOH, did someone get a girl" Iggy said and looked…close to Fang.

"Idiot" Was all Fang had to say. Why is he asking can't he see me?

"Guys? Why hasn't Iggy talked to me yet and why is he acting like he can't see me?"I ask

"Because he can't. He lost his eye sight due to some experiments that were to help his eye sight" Nudge said then took a breath " After you left they started to do more of 'em and that's why we all have wings now" She finished and smiled sadly. I had no words for that. If Kaname didn't take me he would still see! Damn you Kaname you will pay! I start to breathe ragged due to my crying. After I've been through all this, this is what I find. Iggy finally spoke up.

"So ugh who really is here?" He said and rubbed the back of his neck

"Remember a girl by the name of _?" Fang asked. Iggy snapped his head at the name. I guess he remembers.

"She's the one that's in here?" He asked and smiled. Yes Iggy remember.

"Yes I am, Iggy" I say and then hug him. I whisper to him

"Hey Iggy it's been so long"

"It has and a lot has changed" He said then let go. "I only wish I could see you" He stepped back again.

"I'm so sorry Iggy" I say the look down

"Don't worry it's not your fault" He said then sat on the couch.

"Angel, where did ya go?" Fang said then looked around.

"I'm right here" She said but we didn't see her.


End file.
